


After War

by hamham1o1



Series: Dream SMP oneshots [30]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dreamnoblade - Freeform, Fluff, I WROTE FLUFF HOLY SHIT, Kissing, M/M, Soft Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Soft Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), how do u tag for relationship fics, ship fic, they love eachother :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29678910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamham1o1/pseuds/hamham1o1
Summary: Just Techno and Dream being sweet :3if either cc expresses that they dislike shipping i will delete this immediatelyDon't like don't read :DI’m obviously only shipping their characters btw guys :) shipping real people is bleh don’t do it :)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: Dream SMP oneshots [30]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2039014
Comments: 16
Kudos: 434





	After War

**Author's Note:**

> hi hahaha
> 
> I've had this written for quite a while, a friend asked me to write something with dreamnoblade
> 
> it hasn't been posted bc I was horrified of getting hate for it! :D
> 
> Please don't leave rude comments!
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy :3
> 
> Also! i don't write relationships often so im sry if it's bad- 
> 
> like i never write relationships-

Dream sat on the edge of the obsidian, holding TNT in his hand. He lit the string and dropped it, relishing the sound of it exploding, tearing through the already broken ground. He smiled under his mask. It was a successful day, that was very obvious. He, Techno, and Phil destroyed L’manburg without much trouble. The smell of blood and burning wood drifted through the air. Dream perked up at the sound of clanking and turned to see Techno walking towards him. Dream greeted him with a lazy salute and Techno plopped down next to him after removing his netherite. Techno was quiet, not a rare thing around most people but not very common around Dream. 

“What’s bothering you?” asked Dream. Techno glanced over at him, crimson eyes staring at him. Techno shrugged.

“Tired.” answered the pig hybrid. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“The day went well, but I can tell there’s something fucking with your head.” said Dream flicking Techno softly on the forehead. Techno huffed and swatted his hand away. 

“Come on, you know you can talk to me.” said Dream. Techno sighed.

“You’re going to pester me until I say, aren’t you?” asked Techno. Dream smiled.

“You know me well,” answered Dream, moving closer to him. Night was quickly approaching, so the sky was pretty shades of pink, gold and orange. Dream leaned over, wrapping an arm around Techno’s waist. Dream leaned his head on Techno’s shoulder. Techno went to kiss his forehead but the mask was there and he rolled his eyes in annoyance. They decided without words to sit there, arms wrapped around each other’s waist, holding the other close. Techno sighed softly.

“It’s just… Tommy.” admitted Techno. Dream looked at his boyfriend. 

“I just thought he was my friend… but then he pulled that shit and then all the stuff he kept saying during our argument.” continued Techno. Dream sighed. It was taking every fiber of his being to not kill Tommy right at this moment. He listened to their argument from above, and he felt bad for Techno. He already lacked friends because of his social anxiety and because most of the people hated him, so when he told Dream one day about how he thought Tommy was his friend, Dream was happy for him. Then Dream watched Techno’s heart shatter when Tommy betrayed him at the community house. 

“I was stupid and naive. Should've expected it from the beginning.” said Techno bitterly. Dream saw the way his eyes became glossy and he leaned away, cupping Techno cheeks with his hands. Techno leaned into the warmth, giving Dream’s left palm a small kiss. 

“I’m sorry about what Tommy did, I honestly thought that you two had gotten close based on what you had been telling me. He didn’t have any right to do that.” said Dream. Techno sniffed, a single tear falling down his face. Dream wiped the stray tear with his thumb. Techno nodded and looked at Dream’s mask, into those cold, uncaring black dots. Techno reached forward and lifted it off his face, exposing the millions of freckles and the scar running through his eye. He had one on his lips too, and one on his cheek. His blond hair fell onto his forehead, his vibrant green eyes staring into his crimson ones. Techno forgot all about Tommy right then, overwhelmed by him. He leaned in and placed a small kiss to Dream’s lips before pulling away. 

“You’re beautiful,” muttered Techno. Dream blushed and pushed Techno's face away, making the pinkette laugh fondly. 

“You’re such a tease,” mumbled Dream. Techno smiled.

“I’m not wrong though,” said Techno with a smirk. Dream rolled his eyes and smiled. 

“What is Phil doing?” asked Dream.

“He was helping Ranboo, kid seemed to be having some issues.” said Techno mid yawn. Dream nodded. They fell back into silence, watching the stars appear. Dream laid back and put his hands under his head.

“Pretty night,” said Dream. Techno shrugged.

“It looks the same as every other night.” responded Techno. Dream grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled him down next to him, head hitting the obsidian.

“Ow…” mumbled Techno as he rubbed the spot on the back of his head. Dream chuckled.

“Sorry,” snickered Dream. They sat there watching the stars, Dream occasionally pointing out constellations and then later forcing Techno to do the same. Techno stifled a laugh when Dream said something the wrong way making it come off in a completely different way. Dream huffed.

“Oh fuck off, can’t help that I mispoke.” grumbled Dream. Techno then burst out laughing making Dream blush harder.

“Aww, you’re so red!” exclaimed Techno. The blond got an idea and sat up, smirking. He climbed on top of Techno, leaning over so their faces mere inches apart. Techno stopped laughing at the sudden action and a blush spread across his cheeks when Dream leaned in for a kiss but stopped and began laughing. 

“Look who’s embarrassed now!” laughed Dream. Techno rolled his eyes and propped himself up on his eyebrows. 

“Could you get off,” grunted Techno. Dream stopped laughing and looked at Techno with a smile. Before Dream could say no, Techno grabbed his hips and in a split second, Dream was on the ground and Techno was on top of him. Dream blushed immediately but a look of confusion also settled into his face. How the hell did he move him so fast and so smoothly?

“How the fuck??” questioned Dream. Techno shrugged. 

“A magician never reveals his secrets.” was all the pig hybrid said. 

“Oh come on now-” Dream was cut off by Techno leaning down and connecting their lips. Dream’s eyes fluttered shut as one of his hands cupped Techno’s cheek, the other pushing himself up. Once Dream was up, Techno moved off of him and pulled Dream onto his lap, his hands settling onto the blond’s hip, Dream’s legs wrapping around his waist. Dream put his arms around Techno’s neck. Both of them being the same height made things like this hard sometimes, but they’d gotten used to it. Dream had disregarded his armor before Techno even showed up so Techno slid his hands under Dream’s lime green hoodie. His hands were warm, causing Dream to melt into the touch. 

“Gorgeous.” whispered Techno before his lips met Dream’s again. Dream smiled into the kiss, a pleased hum coming from his throat. Techno pulled back and moved along Dream’s neck, kissing gently. If Techno and Dream weren’t supposed to see Phil later, he definitely would've left marks, but unlike Dream he had some decency. Dream once left a hickey right under his jawline that Tommy saw, thankfully he managed to get the boy to shut up and forget about it with the threat of inviting Dream over. Techno stopped kissing his neck and Dream looked at him, green eyes staring into his red ones. Dream smiled sweetly, burying his face into Techno’s neck. 

“Love you.” muttered the blond. Techno smiled and rubbed his back.

“Love you too.” responded the pinkette. Both of them jumped suddenly when they heard a whistle. Their heads snapping towards the sound. Phil was standing there next to Ranboo, arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Dream and Techno blushed and immediately separated. 

“Hey Phil…” said Techno.

“So how long has that been going on?” asked Phil. Dream looked at Techno, scared to respond. Phil was a force to be reckoned with and since Phil and Techno were so close, some would even say father and son, he was nervous. 

“Uhm, since the duel…” answered Techno, voice trailing off at the end. Phil walked over. 

“Hm, cool.” said Phil with a shrug. They both looked at him surprised, making Phil laugh.

“I’ve had my suspicions for a while. You two can’t stop staring at each other when you’re near each other.” Dream huffed and looked away. Techno just laughed and stood up, holding a hand out to Dream who took it.   
“Hey Techno, why don’t you go ahead?” said Phil. Dream froze and Techno looked at Phil. 

“Uhm, sure.” said Techno. Dream wanted to yell at him. Techno jumped off the platform, leaving Phil and Dream alone.

“Let’s talk, mate.” said Phil. Dream swallowed.

“Techno is like my son, you know that, so I can’t help but be protective.” said Phil. Dream nodded.

“Makes sense.” said Dream stiffly. Phil’s face softened and he put a hand on Dream’s shoulder.

“Calm down, you act like I’m gonna kill you,” joked Phil. Dream looked at him and shrugged. 

“How can I trust you won’t hurt him? That’s my one question.” asked Phil. Dream swallowed and looked away.

“Trust is a fragile thing on this server for me and Techno,” started Dream. 

“Why do you think no one knows about us?” continued the blond as he picked up his cracked mask.

“I told Tommy I didn’t care about anything on this server. He doesn’t need to know I’m in a relationship with someone or they’re going to be targeted just as much as I am. I’ll protect him. With my life if I have too.” finished Dream. Phil watched Dream run a finger over the crack in his mask. 

“Techno has never been one for relationships, I’m glad he picked someone who really cares about him.” said Phil with a smile. Dream returned it with a small smile. 

“No one’s going to know, I wouldn't tell and I don’t think Ranboo would either.” said Phil.

“We should get home though, we can have some dinner after a long day of anarchy and chaos.” said Phil cheerfully. Dream smiled and walked next to him. 

“It’s been forever since me and him have eaten together,” admitted Dream. 

“Well, then I’ll cook something special. What do you like?” asked Phil. They jumped off the obsidian grid, landing a few feet from Techno and Ranboo.

“Oh I’m surprised you aren’t dead,” said Techno. Dream gave him a look and Techno chuckled.

“You picked well Techno, plus he already seems to know what will happen if he hurts you,” said Phil, walking by Techno to talk to Ranboo. Techno walked over to Dream and before he could even speak Dream grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him into a kiss. Dream pulled away.

“What was that for?” asked Techno. Dream shrugged. 

“Just kissing my boyfriend? Is that a problem?” asked Dream with a smirk. Techno rolled his eyes and wrapped his arms around Dream’s hip and pulled him forwards so their bodies were flush against each other. 

“Nope, not at all.” answered Techno. 

“Okay you two! Save it for later!” joked Phil. Dream and Techno laughed and pulled apart, joining Ranboo and Phil. Their fingers were intertwined as they walked back home, leaving the battlefield behind them, just happy to be together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please they're ship is cute i have to admit-
> 
> Protective Dadza is wonderful as well hehe
> 
> I wrote this like 2 moths sgo and didn't proofread so the grammar and shit is probably bad-
> 
> ;-; I hope it was okay
> 
> IT JUST OCCURED TO ME THAT THIS IS FLUFF HOLY SHIT I WROTE FLUFF-
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed!
> 
> Love you guys! 💚💚
> 
> -Ash :)
> 
> For fanart or if you just wanna say hi! Fanart is always allowed! Just tag me or dm me :) and don't forget credit! :D
> 
> Insta: hammy1o1
> 
> Tumblr: hamham1o1
> 
> Twitter: hamham1o1
> 
> Also! We have a discord server now! Once I get the invite link I post it here in the chapter notes :)
> 
> https://discord.gg/zz6H75en


End file.
